Talk:Shiryu (Coliseum)/@comment-30827145-20171210212002
After quite some losses, I tried farming with TS Luffy but couldn't find a team, then, I tried a F2P team: FC: IntHawk, C: Raid Rayleigh, Raid Mihawk, Neo Doffy, Colo Killer, SW Usopp with TS (it also works with GPU). The idea is to burst Van Augur stage 4 and use Mihawk + IntHawk specials on stage 5 to kill everybody left. The problem for me is that first, I'm not used with this team and was not able to hit perfects consistantly. Moreover, depending on orbs, I didn't know if I had to hit perfects or not (once, I lost because I hit too much and killed Van Augur with Mihawk on the 5th hit so I had not enough firepower on stage 5 for Inthawk). After loosing around 10 times, I went for a TS Luffy team that works consistently so far: 2xTS Luffy, Raid Sabo, TS Brook, Invasion Shanks, GPU with Kuja ship. All units are 3 maxed (4 for both TS Luffy) and max sockets for bind despair, AH. With this setup, I can win without need for meat orb luck but even with this team, it requires to be good at hitting perfects and even switching target on last stage (thanks to WB forest, I'm used to it now). Stage 1-2: Stall for TS Luffy specials, farm orbs and clear. Stage 3: If Burgess, use 1 TS Luffy and clear in 2 turns (beware of not killing in 1 turn). If Mr 3 or Mr 2, use both TS Luffy, kill all mobs but 1 and the boss before they attack and stall on the remaining mob until TS Luffy specials marks 6 for level 1. Stage 4: Use GPU and Sabo first turn and clear all the mobs but the 1 with higher cooldown and farm for PSY/DEX/QCK orbs. Basically, you want to have as much HP as possible as you might need to tank aroud 10k on next round. Once Bind/Despair expires: - If you have not met Burgless, use both Luffy, Brook and clear Van Augur without killing last mob. Then, stall on the last mob for orbs until the specials mark 2 for next turn. You can use GPU again in the process. Once it is the case, clear and go stage 5. - If you have a special limit, use 1 TS Luffy special and attack with GPU to keep the orbs. Tank a hit and use the other Luffy + TS Brook and clear Van Augur stalling on the last mob for orbs and until 1 TS Luffy marks 1 to level 2 special (all specials should be ready by then). Again, you can use GPU and the ship to help stalling. If you have to use the ship, use it before you are ready togo to next stage as you have a special limit. To kill the last mob, use the TS Luffy with special at level 1 to kill the mob. Stage 5: - If you have no special limit, use all specials and clear Doc Q and Shiryu. You will need to change target after Doc Q. So, you can attack Doc Q with GPU, TS Brook, Shanks, then 1 mob with Sabo (switch to Shiryu), then both Luffy on Shiryu. You have the 2nd turn to kill the remaining mobs (easy with Sabo). - If you have 2 special limit,use Luffy + Sabo and kill Doc Q. Turn 2, use Brook + Shanks and kill 2 mobs + Shiryu (you need 2 units with matching orbs as last hitters to kill Shiryu so you can start on mobs and finish on Shiryu).